


I’m Not Playing These Games

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: You, Tony, Clint, Natasha, and Sam are all on a team to see if you can hide Cap’s shield without him knowing. It’s your turn to hide his shield and this is what happens.





	I’m Not Playing These Games

“Okay, it’s your turn to hide it. And be quick because he’s coming back.” Tony said to you with a mischievous grin, while shoving Steve’s shield in your hands. You grinned and held the heavy piece of metal, looking at the design.

“Then you better stall him. I know the perfect hiding place.” You smirked before running off with the shield. This is one of the things you, Tony, Sam, Clint, and Natasha love doing while Steve was away without his shield. You teamed up against Steve and whenever you can, you hid his shield in places Steve wouldn’t normally look. It was hilarious to prank him since he’s the most innocent one of the group. That’s what he gets for being stuck in the ice for 70 years.

You quickly hid the shield even though it took a while to get it where you wanted it to be. With the help of JARVIS, you got it in place and was back downstairs just in time to not be suspicious.

“Where were you?” Steve asked when you walked into the main room. You looked at Tony and Clint before looking at Steve.

“Bathroom.”

“Oh, okay. Well, I brought home food if you’re hungry.” You smiled and walked to Steve, kissing his cheek. That was a normal thing you did to him so he didn’t think anything of it.

“Thanks, Steven.” You grinned before walking to the kitchen. You knew he hated it when you called him by his full name but after a while, he only let you call him that name. Anyone else and he would punch their lights out.

You had a crush on the superhuman for a while now but never said anything. He flirts with you from time to time but it was never anything serious. You knew he had a hard time adjusting to the modern world, and you’ve always thought that adding a relationship to that wouldn’t be good for him so you left it alone.

You grabbed some of the food that Steve brought you and walked back over to the couch and sat on it, looking at Tony and Clint. You knew they wanted to know where you hid the shield, but you would tell them once Steve left.

“Hey, Steve, you mind doing something for me?” You spoke up, catching the cap’s attention.

“Sure, what do you need?” Steve is always one for helping out and you love him for that.

“Can you please go in my room and grab my box of video games? Didn’t I promise you that I would teach you to play some of them?”

“Hell yeah. I’ll be right back.” Steve grinned before leaving you alone with the other two men.

“Where’d you hide it?” Tony asked of you the second Steve was out of sight.

“On the roof. I had JARVIS help me pose it as a satellite.” You grinned.

“You did not. We always kept it in the house.” Clint said.

“I know which is why I didn’t.” You said with a smart tone of voice.

“He’ll never find it up there.” Tony grinned right before Steve came back with the box of video games. Tony and Clint got up and left, leaving you and Steve alone.

* * *

A few days had passed and there hadn’t been a word of the missing shield. You knew Steve would need it soon but you didn’t know when he would go looking for it. You were just glad you picked Steve’s shield to hide instead of Thor’s hammer. That shit can’t be hidden even if you buried it in concrete.

There weren’t any missions going on so you decided it would be a good time to relax and play some video games. You loved playing video games but you think Peter had something to do with that since whenever he’s over, he would play with you.

Steve, on the other hand, went looking for his shield. He checked the places he thought he put it but it wasn’t there. I mean how could he have lost a large, bright red, heavy shield?

As he was looking through his room, he stopped short. He knew the other Avengers teamed up against him to hide his shit and he knew that one of you hid his shield. He rolled his eyes and walked out of his room since he knew it wouldn’t be there. He decided to check the hiding places he knew of already even though he knew it probably wouldn’t be there.

“JARVIS, where is my shield? I know one of them hid it and I know you know where it is.” Steve said to the computer system in the tower.

“Snitches get stitches, Captain,” JARVIS replied as Steve groaned. They even got JARVIS on their side and without his help, this could be impossible. Tony had a lot of secret compartments in this tower that he didn’t know about. Steve shook his head and put his hands on his hips, trying to think of where it might be.

Realizing a way to figure it out, he sought you out. Out of everyone in the tower, you were the easiest to crack. You’ve been kicked out of poker night because you would be the first to lose every single time. You’ve been the last to know about important things because you would always spoil it for everyone else. You weren’t allowed to watch a movie first that everyone else wanted to watch because you would spoil that too.

The only reason you were on this secret hiding team was because you loved pranks and the only thing better than gossiping was seeing Steve or whoever else squirm because of something you did. You were trying to prove yourself worthy to be back in these groups and on these teams and you figured if you could prove to Tony and the rest with this game, they would let you back on.

You just started a new game when you heard Steve’s heavy footsteps walk towards the room you were in. Your eyes widened when you knew what he was coming to you for. If he got to you, you knew he would get you to talk and you needed to prove yourself worthy.

“Y/N!” Steve yelled for you and you immediately sprung off the couch, running for the door. Before Steve could get to the door to the room you were in, you booked it out of there, running away from him.

“I’M NOT TELLING YOU!!!” You yelled, trying your best to get away from him. Steve grinned maliciously and sprinted after you, knowing he would catch you. He was way faster than you, Natasha, Sam and even Clint. You looked behind you to see Steve gaining on you and you squealed, trying to run faster.

“No! Get away from me!!” You yelled and you spotted the elevator that was open. Someone must have gotten off. That or JARVIS decided to help you out and open it for you. If you could make it to the elevator, you would be free of Steve.

Just as you were about to reach the elevator, Steve’s arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you into him. You screamed in surprise and immediately, Steve started to tickle your side. Everyone knew you were ticklish and you hated it!

“Tell me where my shield is,” Steve said with a smile, moving his fingers over your sides and stomach. You squealed in laughter and tried to get away from him and to the elevator but you were much weaker than him, especially if you were being tickled.

“I don’t know! Steve stop!!” You laughed but he wouldn’t give up.

“I know you know where it is. Tell me!” You thought you could handle the feeling, hoping that someone would come to your rescue but you couldn’t take anymore.

“Okay! Okay! On the roof! I hid it on the roof!” You confessed and immediately Steve backed off. The elevator doors closed and you knew that you were off this team. JARVIS would tell someone and if not him, then Steve would.

“You are kicked off the team!” You and Steve turned your head and looked down the hall to see Tony peeking his head out of a room he was in.

“Steven!” You yelled, hitting him in the chest. All he did was laugh as started towards the roof to get his shield back.


End file.
